Neji's Stalker!
by MickeyMac96
Summary: Neji has a stalker? Just a short story that crossed my mind. How will our Hyuga genius deal with being damn near harassed?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **So I was daydreaming in class and this came to mind. There's not really much for me to say about it, I figured I should post it since this paring doesn't get much support. So there you go all you fans. Reviews will be much appreciated. Oh this is set after Sai, Naruto, and Sakura tries to save Sasuke and he almost kills Naruto. Basically after Sai realized he was a human and wanted to form bonds with people

**Disclaimer: **Good thing I do not own Naruto

A whisper of air escapes past the Hyuga's tense lips in a sigh. This is the third time this week that this has happened to the pale eyed prodigy. Faint voices in the distance only serve to irritate him further because he knows any of the seemingly innocent village folk could be his culprit. His pupil-less eyes follow the happy Konoha villagers filled with energy from the afternoon bustle. Many of them rush to make dinner plans, some head toward gambling and evening fun facilities, while some simply trudge home after an exhausting mission or training. They sky above him is a brilliant orange and the warm air smothers his ivory skin. An occasional breeze brings some relief and sets long strands of mahogany hair free to tickle the teen's stoic face.

Most days Neji would enjoy such a nice peaceful evening. It is not often that he gets to relax and enjoy the trivial pursuits of everyday normal life. Yes, normally, he would be damn near giddy at the fact that Lady Tsunade had not issued him a mission in well over a week. The brute strength training with Lee and tactical strategizing that had to be used when sparring with Ten-Ten has been what most people would describe as fun for the Hyuga-nin. Finishing off the day with a delicious meal and light sparring lesson with his cousin was always ideal. But lately his mood has gone south due to the possibility that he might have a…stalker.

Yes a stalker. For the past three days someone has taken it upon themselves to plague Neji with drawings…of _his self. _It happened first two days ago when he was on his way home. Attached to the door to the Hyuga Estate was a portrait of his self. Naturally he had been completely taken aback by the intricate charcoal sketch of his face. His whole body had frozen in alarm and he had only been able to stare on for a good two minutes. He had been thoroughly creeped out by the extensive detailing in the drawing. The creep even managed to capture exactly which parts of his silky hair are tied up and what parts frame his square face. Once out of his shocked induce trance he had torn it down and chalked the situation up to a disturbing attempt at a prank. However over the course of two days many more drawings appeared everywhere; near his home, where he trains, and even where he might have gone out to eat with his teammates after a long day. Each "work of art" getting bolder in location and each different but still always an image of his own stone face. Sometimes they would be made from paint, ink, charcoal, stencil, and even pastel.

Currently, the tall teen is hardly shocked and is angrier with his self more than anything else. How could someone of his superior skill not pick up on something as foolish as a would be tormenter? He can only assume that the tyrant is actually a skilled ninja.

"N-Neji-san?"

Said ninja's head jerks up in alarm at the sudden presence of someone else near him. His reflexive muscles relax when he realizes that it is only his cousin. When he speaks he tries to hide all anger at being snuck up on. "Good evening Miss Hinata-sama." He bends at the waist in a normal habitual bow to the first-class Hyuga before him.

Hinata also offers the sign of respect even though she truly does not have to. "Konbanwa Neji-san," He waits patiently as the timid girl gathers her thoughts together to avoid stuttering in front of the intimidating man he knows he can be. "Naruto wanted me to relay a message to you." His eye brow rises expectedly when his cousin blushes furiously at the memory of interacting with the blonde of her affections. "H-He wants you to meet h-him at Ichiraku's for dinner."

His thin fine eyebrows dips down into an unintentional scowl as he ponders what on earth the loud mouth blonde would want with him. He can't recall doing anything for him lately so…

"The rest of team seven will also be there." Hinata offers once she spots her cousin's puzzled expression. "And the rest of your team also. I think N-Naruto-kun and Lee-san were betting with a fight for who can ask out Sakura-chan for a d-date. It ended somehow in a draw but Sakura-chan said she wouldn't go with them anyway and Lee suggested that it should be a group outing between the two teams. Lee-san and Ten-Ten-chan both agreed and are on their way there now."

Another sigh slides pass his lips at the thought of his comrade's silly antics. Why must he get dragged into such foolishness? Still he cannot deny the smile that wants to grace his lips at the thought of his friends and the more than silly scenario. At his lack of response Hinata tries again nervously.

"Umm, Neji-san I think you should go, it'll be fun."

"Tsk."

"We should enjoy such peaceful times while we can, right?"

His mouth opens to scold her on being so vulnerable to what may happen in such peaceful times but he falters at her beautifully innocent smile. "…Yes, Arigatou Hinata-sama I think I will go. See you later." His head tilts down in a slight nod before he steps past the Hyuga heiress. As his feet make the familiar journey towards the ramen stand he curses his self for agreeing to something so superfluous. He should be focused on capturing his stalker. Honestly who could it be? The person has obviously been watching him because of the ridiculous details in the pictures. So the culprit is most probably right under his nose! What purpose could they have other than to thoroughly annoy the young jonin? His thoughts are abruptly cut off when he senses a vaguely familiar chakra signature near him. He nearly jumps out of his skin when his eyes shift to the right to find Sai a mere three inches from being shoulder to shoulder with him.

His ebon eyes slowly meet his near translucent gaze as if he was waiting for the Hyuga to take notice of his presence. "Konbanwa Neji-san, nice day isn't it?" His eyes narrow into a scrutinizing squint as the extremely pale teen hits him with one of his infamous fake smiles.

"What do you want?"

"Hn? Oh, I don't want anything I am just on my way to meet Naruto and the others at Ichiraku's." Unease settles within Neji when he remembers that the unbearably awkward root ninja is serving as Sasuke's replacement on team seven. He says nothing as a response and is completely content with being absolutely silent for the remainder of the walk when Sai suddenly blurts out a question.

"Neji-san would you describe your hair as dark brown or black?"

"…"

"…"

"Excuse me?"

"Your hair," He repeats slower as if the jonin was slow in the head. "Dark brown or black?" Neji only glances at him from his peripheral vision before speeding up his pace. Of course Sai only matches his stride and waits for his answer curiously. Neji, having no intention of humoring the root member with a response, settles for turning his attention to the darkening sky above them. Just when he had made up his mind to ignore the pale teen at his side Sai surprises him by suddenly moving closer. The teen's shoulder bumps into the Hyuga's broad chest and before he can react, a chilling shiver rocks his body as Sai's cold lips tickle his ear with every word, "Brown. Or. Black. Neji-san." The last word comes out as a whisper and Sai looks surprised when he suddenly finds his self falling and landing on his ass. He looks up at Neji, not understanding why he would push him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Huh? Nothing, is there something the matter with you?"

"No! Obviously you have no sense what so ever, what makes you think it's okay to invade someone's personal space like that?" He's absolutely livid and he knows that his face must be red from embarrassment from causing a scene in front of so many people. He blinks when the raven haired boy pulls out a notebook and stencil and starts scribbling furiously all the while muttering to his self. "People…don't…like…their, personal….space…invaded."

Unbelievable. Neji decides to drop the matter and instead escape while he still can. He disappears within the crowd and makes the rest of the way to the ramen shop quickly. When he nears the shop, Naruto is the first to greet him.

"OIY, OVER HERE NEJI! FINALLY I'M STARVING!"

"Naruto…shut UP!" The pink haired Kunoichi wraps her arm around the Blonde's neck in a vice grip after the idiot damn near busted her ear drums. "What is WRONG with you?!"

"LET US ENJOY EACH OTHER'S COMPANY IN THE FULL SPIRIT OF YOUTH!"

Ten-Ten glares at her own loudmouth teammate before smiling at her now frowning friend. "Hurry Neji, we've been waiting." Neji resists the urge to run away from the loud bunch and takes a seat on the other side of Ten-Ten; leaving the other seat near the wall empty. After five minutes with the energetic group he feels a persisting headache coming on. But he can't deny that he does not enjoy the others' company, he only wished they were quiet or at least had an inside voice.

"Annoying aren't they?" His head nearly snaps off his shoulders when a flat voice resonates in his ear. On his left, sure enough, Sai is sitting and already putting in his order for ramen. Why the hell couldn't he notice him?

"Sai you're late!"

"Sorry Naruto…I got inspired…"

"Hmm?" After a huge gulp of noodles he cocks his head to the side. "Drawing again huh?"

"Hai."

"When are you going to let us see your latest work?" Sakura asks her teammate curiously. "For the past few days you've been drawing practically non-stop."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, at least give us a hint as to what you're drawing!" She persists.

"Yeah, now I'm kind of curious." Ten-Ten smiles at the blank root member encouragingly.

"Well…they're all portraits of someone I can't get off my mind." Ten-Ten and Sakura blush at this bold statement and Naruto only chokes stupidly. Lee blinks, pretty surprised, but continues to slurp up his meal. Neji, who had barely been keeping up with the meaningless conversation, arches an eyebrow but keeps his eyes on his steaming soup.

"Who?!" Naruto chokes out after regaining the ability to breathe again.

"…"

"Come on Sai! You can't be quiet after something like that!" Sakura leans closer to his pale blank face but his obsidian eyes only stare deep into her green ones. To anyone walking by it may seem intimate.

"Don't tell me it is my one and only love Sakura-chan!?" Lee jumps up suddenly and pulls "his" love away from the incredulous root member. The girl nearly suffocates from his bear hug around her head.

"Hardly, why in the world would Sakura-san preoccupy _my _mind? That's a living nightmare." While Lee and Naruto try desperately to hold the seemingly manly girl back, Ten-Ten seizes her opportunity.

"Do you like this person?"

"…I…don't know how to answer that. Define like?" The root ninja has no idea what she could mean by that. Years of oppressed emotions has rendered him nearly emotionless and definitely socially awkward.

"Like do you have a crush silly?"

"What is a crush?" The weapons master represses the urge to sigh in desperation and instead decides to try to explain to the socially retarted ninja before her.

"Are you constantly thinking about this person?"

"Definitely." His response is quick and blunt.

"Do you feel uneasy around this person?"

"I'm rarely around this person but yes when I am, I am very uneasy."

"Does your heart beat faster and does your chest feel tighter?"

"Yes…" At this point the other three had quieted down and are now listening intently. Neji is still eating but he can't help but to listen on in mild interest.

"Do you want this person to pay you attention? Recognize you? Acknowledge you? Do you wish to be with this person all the time? And do you wonder what the other is doing all the time?" Ten-Ten finishes up all in one breathe before staring at the teen's onyx eyes with big brown expecting ones.

" . .Yes." Sai makes sure to answer each question accordingly.

"Yep you definitely have a crush my friend."

"Who is it?!" Naruto shouts impatiently.

"Don't tell me it's Ino-pig." Sakura frowns at the aspect of any boy thinking the blonde airheaded girl was prettier than herself. Especially a boy that reminds her so much of Sasuke.

"It's…"

"Yes?" They all urge on in excitement. (All but Neji of course who closes his eyes and blows on his hot ramen noodles.)

"I suppose my crush would be…"

"YES?!"

"Hyuga Neji."

"Gaaghck!" Said man chokes on the smoldering soup and nearly falls back in to the ground in horror. "Ugh! Ack! W-What?!" The other's eyes have grown to comical proportions and they are all speechless as Sai stares at Neji with indifference.

"That is why I have been drawing so many pictures of you Neji-san."

"Holy…" The Genius can't even finish his sentence.

"I have tons more in my apartment."

"Mother…"

"And now I know why I have been so obsessed with drawing you…apparently I have a crush on you."

"Of Hell!"

**Author's note: **Well let me know what you thought. Oh and anyone who is following Do you have someone to protect (Inucest fic), I will have the final chapter up by this week. Please review and thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Sai are you out of your mind?" After recovering from his stupor the Hyuga teen had grabbed the pale stoic boy by his arm and pulled him away from the shop for some privacy. The remaining ninja, still seated at the ramen shop, simply looked at each other in utter shock as the boys made their way through the crowd of village people bustling about on the streets. Neji had pulled him to the other side of the large crowd, near a somewhat secluded area, to save his self from further embarrassment.

"…"

"Well?!" Staring at the root member's blank un-phased face was really working on Neji's already impatient nerves. How could he just say something like that in front of so many people and remain so indifferent?

"No I am not out of my mind; I simply have a crush on you."

"S-Stop saying that!" He stammers out angrily when he feels heat rise to his cheeks. By the burning sensation in his ears he knows that they are probably red too.

"But it is the tru—"

"No." He interrupts firmly and meets his empty obsidian eyes with a stern look. "You don't, don't listen to Ten-Ten. She does not know what she is talking about. Just forget about this."

"…"

"And stop plaguing me with drawings!" Who would have thought that Sai had been the one tormenting him? He was definitely the last person on the prodigy's mind.

"Plaguing you?" Something in Nin's voice sounded…hurt?

"Yes! I have been thoroughly disturbed these past three days and was considering calling on Lee and Ten-Ten for help in capturing you."

"Oh…gomenasai…" Neji notices how the shorter teen's head tilts downward finally breaking eye contact with him to stare at the ground. "It was, by no means, my intention to disturb you Neji-san. It will not happen again."

"…good."

Sai sighs as he looks back up into the Hyuga's purple tinted eyes with something that could only be oppressed sadness. "I was really hoping that I did have a crush on you."

His eyes widen at the weird comment before narrowing again in annoyance. "Why?"

"I would have finally had an explanation for this strange feeling."

"…"

"I'm not very good with feelings or emotions or even expressing myself. And even though it made me feel funny, I was happy that my body would react to seeing you…it reminded me that I…I am a person too, I can feel things others can feel. I was happy to hear Ten-Ten put a name to my feelings but like you said…she was wrong. I'm sorry again I caused you so much trouble. I never wanted to be a nuisance to you Neji-san."

He's never heard the root ninja speak so much and they've never even had a conversation so it seems kind of strange for him to listen to the short haired boy "pour his heart out" to him so to speak. His voice was perfectly monotone and level which could have only come from years of training but the Hyuga was no fool. Something about his presence seems dejected and defeated. "Uh…well you're forgiven. I suppose you didn't really know any better." He notices how Sai shifts to walk away but he starts in the opposite direction of the ramen shop. "Hey wait a minute, you already ordered your food. Don't leave on this account; I can make sure the other's keep their mouths shut on this subject."

Neji can't place the tight feeling in his chest when the shorter teen flashes him with one of those infamous fake smiles he's come to be known for. This one was different though…it seemed kind of…broken. "Don't worry yourself Neji-san; I am not leaving because of this. I actually have a mission that I must prepare for soon. I was only going to be here for a short period of time. Actually I only came because…" Instead of finishing his sentence he just trails off blankly. A mission? Lady Tsunade had not been giving out any missions to high ranking ninja for at least a week now. And it is obvious that this isn't a "team seven" mission. He can only assume that the root Nin is going on a dangerous undercover solo mission for Danzo, the root organization leader.

"I see. I will let the others know."

He gives a slight nod before turning around, only to stop and spear a questioning glance over his shoulder. "Neji-san." Neji didn't say anything but by the look on his face Sai knew he had his attention to continue. "May I continue to draw you? I promise not to give them to you anymore or show anyone."

"…" What was he supposed to say to something like that? His voice sounds so soft and light and his face is practically pleading. If ever a time when the word "cute" could be placed with the awkwardly pale ninja, it would be now. And after all, he did ask. He could have simply continued to draw him without his knowledge. "Hai."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." After watching him disappear into the crowd the Jonin went back to his friends only to be met with wide grins.

"…What?!"

"Sooo, did he confess his love to you personally?" Ten-Ten dares with a mischievous smirk.

"You shut it, you've caused enough trouble."

"My my, aren't we pissy."

"Neji you are truly my rival in every way!"

"Lee what are you talking about?"

"You have gotten your first confession while I, the handsome green beast of the leaf, have yet to have such a beautiful display of affection!"

Neji can only stare at his longtime friend and wonder once more if the green baka has a screw loose. "Lee you too, shut it!"

"Unless," He continues turning his attention to the pink haired kunoichi of his dreams. "This has inspired you and given you the courage to confess your hidden feelings for me Sakura-chan?!"

"…Lee…get out of my face before I punch you in yours." The hyperactive ninja had leaned in in anticipation, only to get shot down harshly.

"I always knew Sai went that way!" Naruto states bringing them back to the situation at hand. He had been too busy chowing down through his seventh helping of ramen to participate in the discussion. "He's always talking about penis this and balls that!"

"Naruto, I'm trying to eat!" Sakura yells at her inconsiderate teammate as her face begins to match her hair in color.

"Ah gomen!"

"Sai probably likes Neji so much because he looks like a girl, hee-hee."

"…Wait what?!" Said ninja had been doing a great job of ignoring the bunch until Ten-Ten opened her mouth to speak again. "Ten-Ten—"

"Your hair is all long and luscious," The girl continues mockingly running her fingers through the fuming ninja's brown mane. "And your eyes are so pretty _and _your skin is so smooth and flawless! You are the perfect bishonen Neji!"

"Wha—Ten-Ten! You! What nonsense—"

"Ha-ha Neji I'm just kidding. I just wanted to see that look on your face." He's had enough. With a quick glare to his female teammate he slams his money down for his meal and walks away from the laughing group.

(**Three Day Time Skip)**

The next three days were completely peaceful for Neji. He did everything he's been doing except now he has not had to about being plagued by disturbing images of his self. He still has yet to have a mission and the weather has been stunning in Konohagakure. Everything had been so perfect that he had actually forgotten about the incident involving the root ninja and the pale boy had taken his rightful place at the back of his mind once more. That is, until he happened to be walking home one night after some late training. The last rays of sunlight had just disappeared from the sky and the stars were now taking their places. The Hyuga prodigy was just planning on going home, taking a bath, and meditating before a good night's rest.

But of course he can never have his way. A mere half a mile away from the Hyuga Estate, from his peripheral vision, he identified three shady figures run by through some trees. As a Jonin he could not ignore such suspicious behavior, so after a short sigh he activated his byakugan and gave chase to the perpetrators. In an instant, he knows they must be skilled ninjas since they easily pick up on being followed and suddenly increase their speed. Three minutes later, after they realize that he is not one to get rid of so easily, they stop abruptly and prepare to go on the offense. Neji does the same but is surprised when he comes to a stop in front of a very familiar loudmouth blonde, green Taijutsu master, and female weapons specialist.

"Oh you guys it's only Neji." Naruto smiles at him, as if this meeting is a friendly get together, and throws his arms behind his head casually.

"Ten-Ten, Lee, Naruto what on earth are you guys doing sneaking around so late?"

"Well if you must ask." By the tone in the devious girl's voice Neji already knows he's not going to like where this is going. "We were training earlier and afterwards we were hanging out at the academy and we started reminiscing about old times and of course gossiping—"

"How ridiculous."

"_Anyway _we started talking about who likes who and then of course we remembered _you and Sai_."

His face turns down into an unintentional grimace as he glares at the group. "So what?"

"So." Naruto cuts in. "We remembered that Sai said he has drawings of you back home. Sakura and I know that he had been inspired lately by something…well you…and we were all kinda' curious about what paintings he has of you. You know like what do they look like."

"So we're going to go check it out." Lee finishes up excitedly. All of the lack of activity lately has had the hyperactive boy eager to do anything.

"So you're going to pester him at this late hour for something so trivial?"

"Of course not…" Ten-Ten trails off with a smile.

"He still hasn't come back from his mission so we're just gonna' sneak in."

He can only gawk at the rasengan-user in disbelief. "So instead of worrying about your teammate, you are going to invade his privacy?!"

"I am worried…you can do both at the same time."

"Come Neji! Why don't you join us? You must also be curious!" Lee offers as the other two run off in their previous direction.

"Tsk, no waaa-! Lee put me down this instance!" The green beast had hoisted his teammate on to his back in a piggyback fashion instead of listening to him and already started his chase after the other two. No matter what the Hyuga says Lee just ignores him the whole way and before he knows it they're coming to a stop.

"His apartment looks so plain and small…"

"Ten-Ten, this is wrong and I won't be a part of—"

"Oh Urasai Neji, I know you want to see too." The Kunoichi grabs his wrist and Neji only sighs as he's guided up the stairs and to a plain cream door. He shakes his head when it only takes the Uzumaki seven seconds to pick the lock and open the door. Neji is the last to step and being the only sensible one, he flicks on the light switch. He's surprised when there's no a significant difference with the lights on since they're so dim. The others quickly roam around the apartment searching for what they desire but Neji only stands by the door and looks around. The walls remind him of a hospital room. They're so white and plain. He had expected the place to be littered with art. The living room and dining room/kitchen is all one semi-big space. There's a small raggedy faded black rug in the center of the studio room, small brown coffee table with three cushions around it, a shelf in the far corner of the wall filled with books and scrolls, and a small fridge and two pots a top the counter. Other than a few discarded ninja tools and papers, that's all there is to the room. Could he really live in such a place? There wasn't even a window. It must be one in his bedroom.

The others had gone to what could only be his bedroom by this point and Neji was contemplating calling out to them when a sound suddenly caught his attention. His ear immediately presses against the cold door and he can distinctly hear the sound of feet shuffling closer and closer.

"You guys!" He yells in a loud whisper that he's surprised Lee heard.

"What is it?" He shouts back and Neji can see him in Sai's bedroom; looking under his bed curiously.

"He's coming!" For a moment everything freezes and the others simply stare at each one another. In a flash he watches as they run to the other side of the bedroom, which is out of his line a sight. There's the distinct noise of a window being shoved open and then three muffled thumps. So there must be a window! Neji makes a move to quickly run down the short hall and follow suit but he knows it's too late when the doorknob turns during his fourth step. He doesn't know why he stops but he just does. Maybe because he knows it's futile. The door creaks open and then there's no sound. One second goes by…then five…then ten. The Hyuga teen sighs inaudibly before turning around to meet the root member. What he sees shocks him, however.

There in the door way is Sai clutching on to the doorknob and staring bleary-eyed at the byakugan user. His other previously pale hand is clasping his bloody side under his left arm. There are splotches of blood smeared all over his chalky skin like paint staining a blank canvas. Neji can see the pools of sweat sliding down his face and takes note of the way his legs tremble with the strain of supporting his own body weight. Their eyes finally meet; Neji's screaming horror while the other illustrates numbness and tiredness. His body sways violently and obsidian eyes roll to the back of the wounded teen's head. As if in slow motion Sai's body lands with a weirdly soft thud against the blood stained white carpet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Although I haven't gotten many reviews or feedback on this story I will finish it. I don't like starting something and never following through with it yah' know? Anyway for those of you who are reading this please review and if you already have thank you and continue to do so please.

**(Sai's POV) **

Long dark lashes dance against pasty cheeks as Sai struggles to open his opaque eyes. He shifts slightly and automatically regrets his actions. Overwhelming soreness overcomes every inch of his body. He doubts that there is a single part of his body not screaming in agony. He sighs, even though it sends a burning sensation through his lungs, and gives up the fight to open his eyes. What happened to him last night? He can't even think clearly. He can tell that he's lying on his stone hard mattress. But how did he get there? Somehow he managed to stumble all the way back to the Leaf and up the stairs to his apartment…but then what? He obviously blacked out but…A sudden nearly inaudible sound of someone shuffling reaches his sharp ears and all traces of tiredness leave him. His eyes snap open and his neck turns sharply in the direction of the sound. To his immense surprise he finds none other than Neji Hyuga pouring oil into his kerosene lamp on his small end table in the corner of the bedroom. Sai doesn't know why but he doesn't say anything he simply watches him in a trance. The way the dim light accents the Hyuga's refined features is absolutely memorizing. Millions of sketch ideas filter through his mind when the Jonin's stray locks of mahogany hair fall into his stern orbs, only to be pushed back agitatedly by beautiful slender fingers. The root ninja had never really found anyone visually enjoyable before so he has no idea why he felt "butterflies in his stomach", as he had learned from a book last week, every time he looked at the fellow teen. He snaps out of his daze when said Jonin turns and meets his gaze.

"Sai…"

"…"

"Uuuh, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here right?" Sai tilts his head to the side slightly when his analytical eyes pick up on the Hyuga's nervous shift and sudden tenseness. Did he really make him _that _uncomfortable? "Well…Naruto and the others snuck in here." He continued after his lack of response. "Because they wanted to see the drawings you had of me—"

"You did too?"

"No! No I…I got dragged into this whole mess by a certain Kunoichi."

"Oh I see. Then Neji-san why are you here now?"

"Well the others escaped when I alerted them of your arrival but I did not have enough time and…well then I saw your condition…" Sai stared at him blankly feeling a lot more ignorant than he's use to due to his injuries. He kind of felt what he imagined Naruto must feel all the time. After an awkward moment of staring it finally clicks in his mind what the byakugan user is talking about. He flings the blanket off of him and finally notices the white medical gauze wrapped all around his mid-section. There is also a strip wrapped around his right forearm and on his left upper thigh. His root uniform had been torn in his fight so it must have been easy for Neji to bandage him without having to actually take his clothes off.

"I managed to treat your injuries to the best of my abilities but Sai they look really serious. If you didn't wake up by noon I was planning on taking you to the hospital."

Noon? Sai's blank eyes flutter to the morning light streaming boldly through his curtain covered window in astonishment. Was it really so late?

"Well actually I'm going to take you anyway. It is simply easier with you conscien—"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to the hospital."

"What are you saying? Your injuries are serious and you have a fever!"

"No."

"Look you!" He just stares at him blankly as he approaches him threateningly. The taller teen is now towering over him in a manner that would have scared anyone else out of their wits. But it only made the ninja's heart flutter against his ribs like a bird forever trapped in a cage of dead life. Of course Sai's facial expression gave way to none of this feeling. "I see you as one of the smatter ones when it comes to our generation of ninja so use your head. You **need **to go. What are you trying to pull? First you disappear for three days without a trace, and you come back half dead, and now you're being completely illogical."

"Were…you…worried about…me?" Neji faltered for a moment and Sai could tell that he caught him off guard. He seemed to ponder that for a second before changing the subject. Sai blinks as the Hyuga prodigy actually reaches out and touches him by grabbing him around the wrist. His brief jolt of excitement is short lived, however, when he realizes that he's trying to tug him out of bed.

"Let's go."

"Hanase…"

"Come on." Neji manages to pull him up to his feel but he only ends up stumbling to the poorly carpeted floor.

"Hanase."

"Come on get up." The taller teen pulls him up despite his weak struggles and is surprised by the pale teen's light weight when he collapses against his broad chest.

"H-Hanase!"

"Let's go." When Sai begins to struggle more violently, Neji grabs both his wrist and Sai loses balance and falls against his chest again. The top of his head fits perfectly under the Hyuga's chin and Neji wrinkles his nose as the soft stray black hairs tickle his nose. "Come on Sai. Stop being difficult." In one fluid motion Sai finds his self being lifted up and soon his world is upside down. Neji had lifted him up over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I'm taking you to see a medic."

"Stop it Hanase! Let me g—LET ME GO!" Combined with the shock of Sai actually yelling at him and kneeing him in the stomach, Neji ends up dropping the now red-faced root member.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I can't go!"

"Why—"

"Because!" He blocks Neji from his view by squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "If I go they'll question me about my mission and I can't reveal anything about my mission. If I do Danzo will find out and he'll…" A sharp shudder courses through his body and he instinctively curls up into a ball on the floor despite the pain that causes. "H-He'll punish me. I don't go to the medic when I come back from a secret mission, I just heal naturally. So…So just leave me alone. I'm fine. I know you don't really care. As a good person you just can't leave without making sure I'm okay and I am…so go."

"…" Why had he said all of that? Could he get in trouble for saying even that much? Well either way at least Neji would leave now. He knows that he does not really care about him. Why would he? They're not even comrades.

"What about Sakura Haruno?"

"Mm mm." His head shakes slightly at the thought of the worrisome girl. "She'd be the number one person to inform Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and even Tsunade-sama."

"You're right…well I guess it's settled then."

"What's settled?" His eyes open in time to watch him approach his spot on the floor. He's surprised when the Jonin suddenly, slips one hand under his knees and the other around his shoulders, and lifts him up bridal-style. He doesn't know why but his arms move on their own accord to wrap around the prodigy's neck. Neji doesn't seem to mind as he turns and walks out the bedroom and down the short hallway. Sai can't help but stare at his beautiful face as he moves with such grace towards the bathroom.

**(Neji's POV)**

"Here I've ran your bath water." Neji sighed and stood to crack his neck after checking the water temperature in the wash basin. His spares a glance at the damn near half naked pale teen sitting on the covered toilet before taking his leave. "Wash up and if it's too difficult for you to get out of the water alone call for me. Then I'll replace your bandages, check your temperature, and then you'll probably want to take a nap."

"…Okay…"

After closing the door Neji couldn't help but to lose his calm composure for a moment. What was he doing? He's no nurse. He really should just go get Naruto and Sakura anyway but…thoughts of him shivering and balled up like a little kitten find their way through his conscience. What in the hell could he have meant by "punishment"? He doesn't bother to hide his frown as he flicks a match into the gas stove burner. His mind wonders as he uses a kunai to open the can of instant miso soup before grabbing one of the two available pots at his disposal. What was Danzo doing to his members? It has to be something horrible enough to strike fear into otherwise emotionless and for damn sure fearless people. Even Yamato, although not as bad as Sai, is creepy and blank on multiple occasions but at the mention at Danzo…he does seem to get anxious. Maybe he should talk to Lady Tsunade about this? He shakes his head at himself as he stares into the rolling current of the boiling soup. Tsunade doesn't even know what's going on and he knows that. As much as she hates that man she can't do anything. And there's no way Sai is going to open up to him about the matter.

"Ano Neji-san…"

Neji turns around instantly and his breath catches in his throat. There leaning against the doorframe of the hallway, knees together, sopping wet, and in nothing but a short towel around his waist is none other than the subject of his thoughts. Neji turns away quickly when he feels heat rise to his cheeks. What the hell is wrong with him? This isn't the first time he's seen some half-naked guy…he sees naked ones all the time at the springs and not once did he care in the slightest. But then why did his heart just skip a beat?

"Neji-san?" Sai tries again after his long pause and after clicking the stove off Neji is forced to face him again. To his dismay his heart skips a beat once more. Sai is staring at him through his short black bangs curiously. Water droplets are sliding down every inch of him and Neji has to do his best to stop his eyes from following the trail they paint down his flawless body.

"Uh…why didn't you call for me? You look like you're in pain." Neji's eyes slightly bug out when a dust of pink colors the shorter teen's otherwise white face in a blush.

"I-I can handle this myself. I'm ninja, this is nothing and plus…" He just shakes his head when he realizes that the root member has once again trailed off without finishing his sentence. In a matter of seconds he's right next to him picking him up again. And like before Sai's hands snake their way around his long neck. Previously he had completely ignored their closeness and Sai's intense stare but this time he was sure that the root-Nin could hear his heart beat against him. He couldn't have felt more relieved when he finally entered his bedroom and placed him on his bed gently.

"You're wet…"

"What?!"

"Your shirt. I got it wet."

"Oh…don't worry about that." He looks around the small room for a moment before pulling open Sai's small dresser. Within seconds he located Sai's long oversized black sweater and the matching baggy pants. To his relief when he turned around Sai was under the blanket. After placing the clothes on the bed he fetched the medical kit and replaced his bandages all the while trying not to actually look at him. He noticed that Sai was once again blushing and Neji hid his own reddish tint by keeping his head bowed low. His hands were even shaking slightly when he had to bandage around his upper thigh (At least he has his underwear on).

"Heh…heh you look nice when you blush Neji-san."

"What?!" His translucent eyes dart up to meet his dark gaze and he stops himself from rolling his eyes when he realizes that the blush across the root member's cheeks are now due to his high fever. He's really struggling to remain coherent but you can see the dazed far-off look in his coal eyes.

"Sai put your clothes on. I'm going to go get your soup then you need to go to sleep." His hand reaches out to feel his forehead and he raises his eyebrow when the usually blank ninja giggles at him. He notices that he's burning up and places a coo rag on his forehead before departing to the kitchen. When he comes back Sai is dressed and leaning against the headboard. "Here eat this." He places the tray in his lap but Sai turns his head defiantly.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat it."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Are you going to feed me hmm?"

"Doesn't look like I have a choice now, does it?" He sighs at his devious smile and sits on the edge of the bed near him. Nothing is heard save for Sai's heavy breathing as he feeds him. After making him eat every last bite he washes the bowl in the kitchen and returns to find Sai tucked into the blanket drifting off into sleep. After pulling the covers up to his shoulders the Jonin sighs and turns to finally take his leave. He barely gets to take a step when Sai sits up suddenly and latches onto his wrist. He looks back to find pleading dazed obsidian eyes boring into his own lilac ones.

"…D-Don't…go…" Sai's plea sounds more like a pant as his fever takes a toll on his body.

"Sai you need to rest." He pulls his hand away gently and forces him to lay back. While he's trying to pull the cover back up Sai latches onto his hand again.

"Neji-san…please can you…stay with me…just a little l-longer?"

Something about the look on his face and the sound of his voice got to Neji. Out of everyone did he have to be the one he chooses to show emotion to?

"Will you…?"

"…Hai." He made a move to go towards the short stool in the room but Sai didn't loosen his grip. Instead he scooted over and pulled the blanket up for him. "Sai that isn't necessary I—"

"Come on I know…" Neji's heart skips a beat when Sai pauses to sneeze and the sound comes out as a cute little squeak. "I know…you must be tired…take a nap…with me."

"…"

"Please? I'm cold…anyway."

All the sighing he's been doing lately has him feeling like an old man. He sighs heavily before sliding under the blanket to join Sai on the bed. He can't even act too surprised when the shorter teen snuggles up to his side. He even goes as far as to resting his head on his broad chest before closing his eyes. Why was he allowing all this? He never let people touch him and he's sure Sai is the same. When his fever goes down and he remembers his actions he's probably going to feel like a fool Neji muses. Sai is the first to fall asleep, lulled by Neji's calm steady heartbeat. At first it was erratic at being so close to the pale teen and his muscles had also been tense but for some reason after a short while he began to relax. Maybe he really was exhausted. Before Neji could help it he finds his self drifting in a calm relaxing slumber.

**Author's Note: **Reviews please and if you have any suggestions I'm all ears…well eyes whatever. Thanks for reading! : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I know I've been neglecting this one but I promise to update sooner! Continue your support with reviews and again I apologize, I've been focused more on my Inu fic. Anyway to make up for it, I made this one longer than usual so enjoy. : )

**Disclaimer: In case you forgot I do not own anything from Naruto. **

When Sai wakes up early afternoon, he isn't really surprised to find his self all alone. His pale hand roams over to the now empty spot on his small bed and something about the coldness there seeps through his fingertips and overwhelms his whole being. Something about the sense of abandonment and sudden emptiness submerges him with waves of emotions he never really allowed his self to feel before. There's such a strong sense of longing, pain, elation, loneliness, and above all confusion raging within his cold heart that it's completely disorienting him. Why does he feel like an abandoned puppy simply because the Hyuga teen most likely went home? He rolls over on his side with a barely evident frown on his usually blank face. If there ever was a time that he would allow his self to sulk it would be now. His eyes blink rapidly in bewilderment when he suddenly notices the small note pinned to his headboard with a kunai. He feels foolish when his body jolts up excitedly but he ignores his embarrassment and snatches the note off, almost tearing it in the process.

_**I have gone home to let my uncle know where I've been so he doesn't start to worry. I will be back soon with lunch. Sit tight.—Neji **_

Even his handwriting is beautiful he muses to his self after reading the short note for the fourth time. In an entirely spur of the moment impulse, he presses his nose into the memo and relishes in the fresh scent of ink, new parchment, and the very faint mysterious aroma of mint from the Hyuga prodigy. His eyes close in bliss as the events of early that morning replays in his mind, which causes a light tint of pink to color his alabaster white cheeks. Kami, he was acting like such a clingy idiot! What could Neji have been thinking? He's such a nice and patient person for putting up with his feverish antics. He made such a fool of his self but…he did get the previously impossible opportunity to get close to the Jonin. To touch him. His heart flutters against his ribs just recalling the pale-eyed boy's cool skin on his own burning flesh, rock hard muscles on his own chiseled body, his steady cool mint breath blowing his stray strands of short black hair gently, and his long mahogany locks of hair dipping down tickling the painter's blushing nose…Does he really not have a crush on him? What in the world do you call this feeling then? He knows he should stop. There's no way the Byakugan-user would ever return his feelings so what's the point? Then again he just can't help the way his body and mind reacts…well correction, he can't help it on the inside. He's starting to actually sympathize with Sakura's non-existent relationship with that traitorous Uchiha if this is how she feels all the time.

"Sai!"

Black orbs instantly snap open and he stops them from widening when he spots two fellow root members, with their black cloaks and porcelain animal masks on of course, standing at the foot of his bed. He drops the piece of paper indifferently and his expression becomes as fake as the smiling masks on their faces. "Hai?"

"Why have you not reported to Danzo-sama?" The one with the dog mask and spiked brown hair is the first to address him.

"I have been too injured to move." His voice is just as even and flat as his fellow root ninja, all past thoughts currently forgotten.

"You look perfectly capable to me."

"I just woke up."

"Spare us the details!" The other member with the rabbit mask and shoulder length black hair speaks up this time. "Don't waste any more time. You are coming with us to report to Danzo-sama."

"Okay…" Thoughts of Neji returning to his empty apartment are shoved to the back of mind as he rolls out of bed. After locating his extra typical root uniform, they depart and make their way to the organization headquarters. Sai instantly starts to feel nauseous when he's hit with an onslaught of thick humid air and smothering heat. His short bangs begin to cling to his clammy forehead from sweat and he's so dizzy it's a wonder how he's even able to keep up with the other two let alone remain standing. But to his relief, moments later he finds his self on one knee, head bowed, in front of his master. Danzo briefly regards the teen's weakened state before addressing him uncaringly. "Sai brief me on your mission. Depending on your outcome I might let this incident slide."

Sai ignores the lump in his throat and states robotically, "I was able to track down Kabuto sir."

"And what did you learn?"

"I believe that he is working as a spy for Sasori of the Desert."

"Huh, the one from the Akatsuki? The Akatsuki are Orochimaru's sworn enemy, you better be sure about this."

"…"

"So I take it you were able to locate Orochimaru's hideout correct?" He assumes expectantly.

"No sir."

"The Akatsuki's?"

"No sir."

"Explain." Sai's not looking at his master's face but he can hear the hardness in his voice that must also be evident on his ancient face.

"After Kabuto and Sasori met at their rendezvous point, I decided to trail Kabuto but I didn't get far before he decided to confront me. I'm sure he knew I was there the whole time and I barely escaped with my life."

"So, you're telling me that you were in direct proximity with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru and you were completely useless?"

"…Yes sir."

"Hmm…Sai you have been getting very distracted lately and I feel this is because of some new imaginary "bond" you have formed with team seven. Let's make this perfectly clear you are nothing to Kakashi's team. You were put there to serve as Sasuke's replacement and I'm sure by now you realize that you won't even be able to be that."

'_No I changed my mind, you're nothing like him! You'll never be Sasuke!' _Naruto's furious outburst rings through his head without his consent and he has to use all his will power and training to ignore it and listen to his chief.

"You as an individual are nothing. You're nothing Sai. You're only as valuable as the worth you prove by serving me. Understand? Do not become worthless."

"Hai Danzo-sama." His eyes stay fixed expertly to the ground as he reminds his self of the bonds he wants to form with his teammates. Don't forget what Naruto said to you at Orochimaru's hideout. He can't let Danzo's words get to him especially now since he's on Tsunade's side now. He must act as a spy for her and Team Seven. Team Kakashi…they want to be his comrade…well is want even right? Isn't it more like they have no choice? His fake infamous smile falters for a moment…he _is_ there to serve as Sasuke's replacement and Danzo is right. He'll never mean as much to them as Sasuke does. His weak, forced, awkward "bond" with them will never be anything but friendly acquaintanceship at most.

"The only reason why you are getting away with this blunder with no punishment," He re-focuses in time to hear the old man state, "Is because I heard something interesting involving you and a certain Hyuga."

"…" Is that his heart beating in his throat?

"The two that brought you here mentioned seeing Hyuga Neji leaving your apartment and you looking quite pleased with yourself before you noticed them in the room. What is your relationship with the Hyuga Jonin?"

"No relationship." His response is blunt and robotic and he takes care to leave any hint of emotion out of it. It's not exactly a lie anyway. They aren't even comrades.

"Interesting Sai, I never thought that I'd see the day that you lied to me."

Oh Kami. "Danzo-sama I would never lie to you. Neji-san and I are nothing. He took pity on me and nursed me back to health when I came back from my mission that is all."

"And why would he take pity on you?"

"He felt bad for sneaking into my home with Naruto and the others."

Judging by his pause he can tell that he's pretty surprised but he finally rasps out, "And why was he and the others in your apartment?"

"They wanted to see my drawings." In a split second he's being yoked up by his arm and is face to face with Danzo's skeptical frown. "Of him!" He adds on quickly. "My drawings of him!"

"…Why are you drawing him?"

"…It was speculated that…I have some type of infatuation with him."

"Perfect." To his relief he lets him go and he falls back on one knee lamely. "You shall pursue this infatuation with him…well honestly I don't care how close you get to him but get close enough to be invited to his home. The Hyuga has many strong connections and are so secretive that even Tsunade and I don't know everything they deal with. It is now your mission to find out."

All moisture seems to evaporate from his mouth leaving him speechless and tongue-tied. He notices Danzo's sudden shift to leave but finally finds his voice somehow through his dry throat. "D-Danzo-sama Hyuga Neji-san is from the lower branch. He would know nothing of such matters."

"Do not try to fool me. It is well known that he is the Hyuga prodigy and actually lives with the Hyuga heiress and her father. And in any case, it doesn't matter. Make him trust you enough to bring you to his home and then you can sneak away and search through any of his uncle's files. If you see something important, bring it. You have a week."

"It will take longer than that to earn Neji-san's trust sir."

"…I better see some progress in a week then." With that he's gone and Sai is left to dwell in his thoughts.

**(Neji's POV)**

Pale eyes narrow agitatedly as the table under him shakes violently. He's currently sitting on top of the small table in Sai's kitchen/dining-room/Living-room and he is royally…well pissed off, is the only appropriate expression for his current mood. The leg that's hanging off the edge and touching the floor is bouncing on the soles of his shoes in anticipation and anxiousness. His other leg is crossed on the table and his elbow is resting on it with his cheek in his palm. His position is only pissing him off more. He looks like a damn dog waiting for "master" to come home. Speaking of that bastard where in the hell could he have gone? His note clearly said **sit tight. **Does he not know what the hell that means? When he gets back he's definitely getting the third degree…why does he even care this much? Honestly, when he left the artist-nin looked much better so he didn't necessarily need to come back. So why did he? Well the idiot seems reckless when it comes to his self so maybe in all good consciousness he couldn't leave the fool to take care of his self. But he can't repeat how he acted this morning…that was strange for the Hyuga teen. He doesn't like people in his personal space so the aspect of being that close…well it wasn't as disturbing as he thought it would be. The feeling was actually something that is very foreign to him. What word could describe it?…Warm? He shakes his head slightly at the thought; he doesn't know what to think in these kinds of situations. Well exactly what is their situation? Before he can think too much on that subject his ears pick up on the creak of the front. His eyes were narrowed with mild anger but when he saw the vulnerable looking artist his expression instantly softened. "Sai where have you been?" He had slid off the table and now has a strong arm around the ninja's shoulder to provide support.

"Ah sorry Neji-san…I had to umm…" He catches the way the shorter teen's eyes suddenly shift downward to the floor and instantly recognizes the problem.

"Danzo?" At the root members slight nod he almost rolls his eyes. "Say no more." It's not like he could anyway. "Here come sit down, I bought us lunch. What? Did you not see the note?" He adds when the pallid teen looks up at him with black eyes hazed with awe.

"You…waited? Why didn't you just go on and eat?"

"Well…" His hand reaches up to scratch the back of his head in a very Naruto-esque fashion as he considers that for a moment. Well matter as well tell the truth. "I was waiting to eat…with you." The only reason why he ends up blushing is because the shorter teen blushes first and actually smiles up at him. I mean _really _smiles at him. "You know…you should really stop faking your smiles because your reals ones are much more…endearing." With that said he pushes the stunned artisan down on one of the cushions at the small table and unpacks the food he brought. "I don't know exactly what you like so I bought, well, a little of everything. There's two different kinds of bento, some sushi, white rice, fried rice, dango, fish, chicken stir fry, pork ribs, and miso, egg drop, and octopus soup." As he was listing the items off he was also taking them out and setting them on the table, so when he looks back to the fellow ninja he almost laughs out loud at his expression. He looks like a completely caught off guard four year old. This is one of these other moments when the teen could be considered "cute". "What now?"

"So much…why so much?" He can barely speak correctly as he looks at his food covered table. "This is lunch?" He asks incredulously. More like lunch for Choji.

"Well I guess the leftovers could be for dinner." Neji swallows as soon as the last word leaves his mouth as Sai blushes again at the insinuation of the Hyuga member staying for dinner.

"Right…"

After fifteen minutes of total silence, which was actually a peaceful silence, rather than a painful silence, and eating Neji breaks the quietness without looking up from his bowl of white rice. "So which is it?"

"Hmm?"

"What is your favorite food?"

"Oh umm it's tofu."

"Ah, I'll remember that next…time…" This time Neji blushes at his own words and mentally curses his self for his awkwardness. He may not be as awkward as the teen across from him but truth be told he isn't exactly a social butterfly.

"Hn." Sai nods and bites on his lower lip to stop another smile that Neji would have missed anyway. "Hm, what is yours Neji-san? Favorite food that this."

"Herring soba."

"Oh…"

"Sai I know that you can't talk about anything involving Danzo but why go to him when you're not feeling well? I'm sure the heat didn't help your condition and I would bet that you're in pain right now." Neji changes the subject when the black haired teen looks as if he's about to barf.

"Ah well…two members came and got me." It's safe to say that isn't it? "Danzo needed my mission details and honestly I felt fine. If I hadn't just woke up, I would have gone sooner or later anyway." That's a lie. His mind was nowhere near Danzo.

"Oh I see. They forced you to go?"

"They didn't force me to do anything but let's not talk about that." He places his chopsticks down and leans across the table suddenly making them only inches apart. "How can I repay you for all of this? I don't have much money but I could give you some and anything else you might want."

He feels the usual stoniness of his features twist in mild irritation as he stares into the baka's obsidian eyes. "What makes you think I want something?"

"Well you've wasted a lot of your time on me. Time I know that you don't just have free all the time and you spent all this money and dealt with me when I was sick earlier—"

"Urasai." The painter's mouth instantly snaps shut and Neji is quite surprised at the boy's not too obvious submissive nature. "I'm not doing this for any personal gain because quite frankly there is none. There is absolutely nothing in your possession that I want."

"Then…what—"

"Nothing." He interrupts curtly. "I don't want anything. I'm doing this as a fellow villager of Konohagakure. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh…" Sai's doe eyes watch his every move as he stands and gathers up their garbage. After throwing away the trash he comes back and puts everything in their proper containers before storing them in Sai's little cooler. The artist couldn't help but notice that the air suddenly seemed tense and strained. Did he piss the Jonin off? After a few minutes, Neji finally comes back and stares at the boy stoically.

"Come on. I'm going to check your injuries and change your bandages." Sai takes the offered hand in front of him and Neji pulls him up but walks away to the bathroom leaving the shorter teen to find his way there on his own, pain or no pain. When he gets there, Neji already has the medical kit out and open. He pats the counter next to the sink and Sai moves to obey. His arms tremble with the strain of trying to pull his drained body up. Two minutes pass by and Neji just watches his awkward struggles blankly. Without warning the Hyuga teen grabs the root member around his slender waist and hikes him up onto the counter. He ignores the painter's minor blush and sets to work with removing the bandages. Again Sai notices the tension in the air but remains silent. The Konoha boys remain mute the whole time and Sai exhales a bit in relief when he finally finishes.

"There. You're set." Neji breaks the twenty minute stillness as he puts away the kit in the small cupboard. "I'm going now. I'll be back around dinner to check on you and after that I'll be out of your hair." He misses the way Sai's eyes widen but he's stopped when he gets to the doorway when said ninja grabs his wrist. The Hyuga's eyebrows furrow deeply, revealing angry wrinkles in his forehead, as he glances over his shoulder. His anger all but evaporates when he catches sight of him. Sai is standing there latched onto his wrist with his head hung low and other hand basically hugging his own girl like frame.

"N-Neji-san…I uh…I don't mean to waste your time but um…I w-want to show you…something before you go…if that's okay?"

How in the hell is he supposed to say no to that? He says nothing and Sai takes that as the go ahead and leads them out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Only then does he drop his wrist as if he was scared that if he had let go any sooner the Byakugan-user would have bolted for the door and never came back. Neji cocks his head to the side as Sai climbs onto the bed and stands up in the center of it, inspecting the blank ceiling nervously. He bangs on one spot slightly and a flap falls open. A rope ladder falls out of the square trap door and Neji blinks curiously.

"It's up here." Neji joins Sai on the bed as the shorter ninja starts his climb. He only makes it up two steps before his arms begin to tremble. Neji can hear his breath come out in shakey spurts at the sudden strain on his sick body. Sai hangs his head down and closes his eyes trying to summon the strength to continue.

"Hey take it easy." Neji's cool hand finds its' way to the small of the other's back, earning a shudder from the smaller teen. With their combined effort they make it up and Neji is met with absolute darkness. Not even the square they came up from provides any light for the darkness. He stays still as Sai wonders away from him. How in the world can he see through this? It's completely impossible. The smell of ink, paint, and paper reaches him and he crinkles his nose in wonder. Suddenly the lights flick on and the Jonin is momentarily blind as his lilac tinted eyes re-adjust. When they do his mouth actually hangs open. They are standing in what seems to be an attic transformed into an art studio. There are six different easels around the room, which is bigger than his bedroom and different jar mixtures of paint everywhere. There's plenty of paper littered around the floor with different calligraphy markings but what really leaves him speechless is the sketches of him _everywhere. _On the walls, which can't even be seen under the mounds of artwork, on the floors, on three of the easels, spilling out of the file cabinet in the corner of the room. And the thing is they are all really impressive, beyond impressive, exquisite. He sees nothing but his self in every art form possible; ink, paint, pastel, clay, stencil, water color, and much more he's not even familiar with. And they're all different. Different poses, styles, expressions…incredible.

"I know you said this kind of thing is disturbing…but I mean you came here for this reason right? So I figured I'd show you before…you leave." He's never seen the root member so red. He's standing against one of the covered walls, five feet away, with his hands behind his back and head held low. The way he spoke made it seem like he was holding his breathe. A small smirk tugs at Jonin's lips as he makes his way over to the usually frank artist. When he comes to stop in front of him, he knows the pale boy knows he's there but he refuses to look at him. He has no choice though since he's practically caged between him and the wall. Neji's slender fingers slide under the other's chin and tilts his head up slightly. Sai looks away but Neji doesn't move or speak until the shorter teen makes eye contact. When he does Neji could swear that he turned even redder if possible.

"I'm not disturbed. I'm flattered." He murmurs honestly.

"Hontoni?"

"Yes really. I've never been this flattered in my life." He chuckles lightly and he feels his heart beat faster at Sai's light boyish giggle reaches his ears. When Sai laughed he had closed his eyes so when he opens them, he's surprised to find the Hyuga prodigy staring at him so intensely. His eyes are absolutely smothering but he doesn't look away this time. Neither one of the Konoha ninjas close their eyes as Neji's head lowers slowly. He tilts his head slightly and Sai's lashes graze his cheeks as his eyes become half lidded. They're so close they're sharing the same breathe. Neji keeps his fingers under the smaller teen's chin as his eyes slowly close. Just as they were going to make the space between their lips nonexistent, a loud thud shocks them both away from each other. They can feel their heart beating in their throats as they try to regain their composure. Neji glares at the entrance to the hidden attic when he hears a certain loudmouth blonde.

"HEY SAI WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE HERE TO CHECK ON YOU. GET YOUR ASS HERE!"

"Naruto SHUT UP!"

"OOooow Sakura-chan!"

"What if he's asleep?! You're so inconsiderate and I told you not to just barge in like that!"

An anime sweat drop slide down their heads as they curse the gods. They avoid eye contact as Neji let's Sai go down the ladder first. What in the hell were they doing anyway?

**Author Note: **Well there it is. Let me know what yah' thought in a review please! Thanks for reading : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know it's been foreeeeeeeever and a day but I've been really busy. And when I finally got the time, my Inu fics came first because it has a boat load more followers but don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys. Enjoy the chapter and let know what you think. **

** (Neji's POV)**

A smile graces the Hyuga teen's features when the satisfying clunk of a final scroll landing in a bin rings through his uncle's office. He had been giving the task of sorting through his Ojisama's monotonous paperwork and of course he being the person he is, couldn't refuse the request. He can list about sixty-seven other things he rather be doing with his time. But now that the last piece of information has hit its' proper place he can't help but smile a bit as he flees the room and down the corridor towards the exit of the large estate. He pauses only to pull on his ninja shoes and tie the end of his hair in his white ribbon, but just as he thought he was home free, a timid murmur stops him in his tracks.

"U-Um Neji-san?"

"Hai…Miss Hinata-sama." It would be pointless of him to turn around since that voice could belong to none other than the timid Hyuga heiress. He can only pray that she doesn't want anything of him. "May I help you with anything?" He asks in spite of himself.

"Ah I was only wondering if um, you were on your way to see Sai-kun."

That got his attention. He spins around to find the girl clutching a book to her chest and a not exactly rare blush dusting her cheeks. "Why, uh why would you think that?"

"Don't you go and see him every day? Well maybe not every day, but quiet often I thought…"

He ignores the burning sensation in his ears and tries to remain stoic when he answers her. "I do not particularly _go _and see him. I usually go for a daily walk and he usually happens to be on the path I take, that's all." He doesn't know why she gives him a knowing smile and turns his head away before asking, "But why are you asking me this? Do you need something of him?"

"Ah!" She jumps as if she forgot her reason for speaking to the prodigy in the first place. "Will you give him this book and ask him if he's willing to return it to Sakura-chan? I-I borrowed it to learn some more about medical herbs and I haven't seen her lately to return it so I thought maybe Sai-kun could…"

"_If _I see him I'll be sure to ask him for you." He makes sure to emphasize the word if and his eyes narrow when she just smiles at him again. He takes the book a little rougher than he needed to and flees the building and almost misses her soft thank you.

What's her problem? He wonders to himself as he makes his more than familiar journey towards his destination. She acts as if he and Sai spend every waking moment together which is ridiculous! His eyebrows knit together in a contemplating scowl as he considers their relationship. Sure in the past two weeks he can admit that he's gotten pretty close to the artist nin but nothing too peculiar. He would say that they are definitely friends by now. Ever since that moment in his secret art studio he seems to have changed his attitude towards the pale root member. Not that either of them have brought up or even hinted at _what _exactly was going on in that attic. They had simply crawled down with embarrassment written all over their faces to meet their friends at the door. Sakura and Naruto had been surprised to find the Byakugan user there so Neji had to make up some lie about how Sai injured himself on his way home, not on his mission, and the group had sat down and ate the remainder of the food Neji had bought earlier for dinner. The two had avoided eye contact the whole night and Neji had remained pretty silent but as stated before that awkward situation hasn't stopped them from getting closer over the past two weeks. The Hyuga prodigy had only been given a few menial missions while the root member had no missions so to speak off so they have indeed been spending a lot of their time together.

"Welcome back Neji-san!" He snaps out of his thoughts when a familiar street vendor calls out to him.

"Konbawa." He greets as he approaches and scans the contents of his food trolley briefly.

"Welcome back my friend! I have just what you're looking for." The chubby man grins at him whilst pulling out a steaming white bag. "I've made them fresh today."

The man is referring to the only item the teen ever buys from him; salt and peppered fried tofu balls. By no means are they for himself, he can't really stand tofu but it is a certain artist's favorite food. Usually when he would go on his "walk" he would always buy some for the root ninja. But when had that become such a habit? So much so that the merchant knows him by name, makes it fresh, and has it ready for him? As these thoughts run through his mind, he still ends up handing over the cash for the snack and continuing his walk. When had the two become so close? The thought of them being good friends didn't necessarily bother him; it's just the thought of when did it all happen? Sai has crept into his life and become an important comrade all without the usually alert Jonin even noticing. He shakes his thoughts away as he nears his destination. He takes a right off the main road and walks a couple more meters before reaching a clearing with trees and greenery everywhere. A small hill hides anything else from view but he ascends the familiar landmark to reach his goal. Trees enclose the surrounding area and wild flowers are littered everywhere making the area look extremely inviting. The sky has just turned a nice dull reddish-orange color and a nice breeze is making everything dance with life. The most noticeable thing in the area is the beautiful stream glistening below, a few feet down the hill, but the Hyuga's eyes are drawn to none of this. His attention is instantly grabbed by the pale teen sitting crisscross in the grass and drawing on a big sketch pad to his heart's content. The Jonin soon joins him by sitting down next to him with about a foot of space between them.

Sai pauses and turns his attention to him with a smile before continuing his work. "Konbawa Neji-san."

"Hello…" He mumbles before placing the bag in his lap.

His face brightens up even more despite his next words. "Thank you Neji, but you know you don't have to keep spending your money on me."

"I know I don't have to do anything I don't want to." He responds crossing his arms and looking away. "Oh before I forget. Hinata-sama wanted to know if you could return this to Sakura for her."

Sai looks at the offered book before taking it and placing it in his black bag. "With pleasure. So how has your day been so far?"

"It's been alright I suppose. I trained a bit with Hinata and helped my uncle with some paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

"Yes." He answers looking at the teen at his side strangely. How in the world could anyone find that intriguing?

"What kind of paperwork?"

"Well nothing too interesting…just some foreign affairs mostly."

"Oh…"

"And what about you?"

"Huh?" It's a wonder how the pale teen can keep up with any conversation when he's so into his artwork but he's told Neji before that to believe that he is hanging on his every word.

"Your day I mean."

"Oh nothing special. I'm sure you can imagine that I've been here all day."

"Sai why don't you ever go home?" He questions as he lays back, placing his hands behind his head in comfort.

"Home?"

"Yes you know your apartment. You don't seem to spend any time there other than to sleep."

"That's because I don't see that place as home."

"Oh? Then where do you consider home? Back on the root training grounds?"

"Absolutely not." He's surprised to find a frown on the shorter teen's usually composed face. "I don't have anywhere that I would call home because…well I don't feel at home anywhere."

"That's not good. One must always feel like they have a home to return to, especially after a rough time, or else they'll end up feeling…empty."

"…"

"What was your home like before you met Danzo?" The Byakugan user can't help admitting that he's quite interested in Sai's past but the root nin always seems reluctant or all together unwilling to share too much about himself.

"I don't remember…"

"Come now Sai, you must remember something." He frowns sitting up to stare at his companion. If he doesn't want to tell him then that's one thing but don't lie.

"No really I don't. I can't remember anything before Danzo and quite frankly I don't care too. Everything from my past has been completely erased from my mind. It's all useless memories and information anyhow. Sai isn't even my real name."

"What _is _your real name?" He asks incredulously. "Would you like me to call you by that instead?"

He smiles at his offer and resumes stroking his stencil against the parchment before him in contemplation. "Neji-san thank you but…I don't remember it…" How ridiculous. Could what Danzo be doing even legal? Someone needs to put a stop to that man. "In any case I like the name Sai. It's simple. Easy to remember and less likely to forget."

"Hmm." He half smiles at that. "I like it too…" He watches as a blush creeps onto the other's face and curses his body when he feels his on face growing warm. "Ah erm, what are you drawing now?" He mumbles in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well silly as it may seem, even after coming here so many times I've still never tried to draw the scenery so I'm doing a rough sketch. It's odd that I've taken so long to do so since my favorite thing to draw is nature."

"Hontoni?"

"Hai…well um ah and people. Nature and people…"

"…"

"That's why I wish I had a garden." He continues on. "I would sit in it all day and draw but I hardly know how to garden so it's for the best."

"We have a rather large garden at the Hyuga estate."

"Really?" His obsidian eyes bore into grayish ones as Neji smiles at him.

"Yes really, would you like to come over sometime to see it? There's white sand and plenty of plants and flowers and even a small man-made waterfall leading into a lily pond."

"Ye—ah well um…I….." Neji's smile falters as the boy beside him trails off nervously.

"Well if you don't want to, I didn't mean to impos-"

"No!" He rushes out suddenly. Neji stares at him curiously as the teen chews on his lower lip. "I would like nothing more than to see your garden and I'm actually elated that you invited me to your home…"

"Then what is the problem?"

"No problem…"

"Alight then I'll see you at my place tomorrow afternoon? You can have dinner with us."

"Ah okay, see you there." Neji stands gracefully before nodding at the artist and taking his leave.

**Sai's POV**

As soon as the Jonin disappeared from view, Sai plopped back into the grass and resisted all urge he had to scream. What is he going to do now? Everything is going according to Danzo's plan. When he goes to Neji's home tomorrow he must betray the Hyuga and rummage for anything of importance. And he knows there must be something since he mentioned having to sort through his Ojisama's paperwork. A churning nausea overcomes him at the thought of disrespecting the taller teen's surprising and much welcomed trust in him. What if he finds out? He'll surely want nothing to do with the black haired ninja after that. Ever since that moment in his attic, he and Neji have grown surprisingly close. He's not foolish enough to think that the Jonin has any interest in him but he's very much content with the fact that he considers him a friend. When he looks at the bag of fired tofu at his side his frown only deepens. Maybe he could…

He shakes his head vigorously. What is he thinking? There's no way he could defy Danzo and get away unscathed. The old man always manages to uncover secrets and lies. And it's not as if he can actually warn Neji. The mark on his tongue is enough of a reminder of what would happen to him if he were to divulge any information on his master. With a sigh he puts his things away, having lost all inspiration at this point, and makes his way towards the Konoha medical building. Within minutes, he manages to locate his pink haired teammate who gives him a smile which he can't decipher whether it's forced or not. He usually returns the gesture with a false smile of his own but his mind is still on his comrade.

"Sai what brings you here? You're not injured are you?"

"Oh no." He snaps out of his uncomfortable daze when he notices the worry in the medical kunoichi's voice. "I'm just returning this on the behalf of Hinata-san."

"Oh, Thanks!" She takes the book but eyes her silent team member in concern. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong though?"

"No really I'm fine. I haven't even been on a mission in days so there's no way for me to be injured."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" What is she getting at?

"There seems to be something bothering you. If you need to talk, I'm all ears."

"How…" How in the world did she read him so easily? Is his mask weakening? His mind must be so focused on Neji that he can't hide his emotions as well as before.

"How did I know? Well I will admit that you are a hard person to read but by this time I can at least tell when something is bothering you. Must mean that we're becoming better friends, huh?"

He liked the thought of that. "I suppose…well tell me this then Sakura-chan. If you had to choose between possibly hurting or betraying a friend and fulfilling your duty as a ninja, which would you choose?"

"Well…." She takes a second to ponder the question before looking up into the root member's opaque eyes. "I would have to say that I'd choose my friend…"

"Even if your duty as a ninja dictates otherwise?"

"If it's serious then yes. Kakashi-sensei one told us: a ninja who abandons a comrade is worst that scum."

"….I see…."

At this point the pink haired girl is pretty alarmed at the root ninja's non-hypothetical question. "Sai you know if you have something to tell us the—"

"Don't worry." He interrupts bluntly. "I am not planning on betraying team seven. I am still on your side. Please trust me on that."

"Hai." She nods as the boy turns his back on her and takes his leave. Worse than scum huh? Not that he was really worth much to begin with. He is after all only as valuable as the worth he proves to Lord Dan-.

He immediately shakes that notion from his mind. If he is deciding to change his life and help Naruto and the others, he must learn to get Danzo's words out of his head. That's going to take some work though. When he enters his cold, white, nearly empty apartment an empty feeling he never bothered to acknowledge overwhelms him. What Neji said was absolutely true. Having no real home can start to feel a bit lonely but it's not anything he's not used to by now. He doesn't bother hiding his frown as he makes his way to the bathroom to shower. After drying his hair and getting dressed he tucks himself in on his hard mattress. Before going to sleep he pulls a piece of paper from underneath his pillow. He lies on his back as he unfolds the worn parchment and uses the moonlight streaming through his curtain less window to stare at its contents. It's a drawing of Neji. But this drawing is more special than all the others. It's the first one that the Hyuga member had actually been present for. A couple days ago, when they were sitting at their special place by the stream, Sai had requested if he could draw the taller teen while actually looking at him. The boy had surprised the raven haired nin by agreeing and staying still for the sketch that took about an hour to complete. He managed to capture every beautiful nook, cranny, curve, and crevice of his features and since then it has become one of his most prized drawings. Usually looking at it before going to bed would send butterflies to his stomach but currently it only seemed to leave a lump in his throat.

"Sorry Neji…I have to…" He murmurs to the unresponsive sketch before hugging the paper to his chest and falling into a restless slumber.

…

"This way please Sai-kun." Sai bows respectfully before stepping over the threshold of the Hyuga mansion. His eyes instantly pick up on the feudal like style of the home and he can't help admiring the beauty. "You're just in time for dinner." He regards the Hyuga heiress in front of him with a smile before following her down an outdoor corridor to reach the other side of the manor. There they see Neji waiting for them at the entrance to the dining room. He can feel his heart thumping against his ribs as a barely there smile graces the Jonin's delicate features. The whole way to the Hyuga estate Sai had been trying to steel his resolve with logic like: Neji is not part of team seven so he must fulfill his duties to Danzo so he won't become suspicious and notions like: ninja have duties they must carry out and this is exactly why the root advocates getting rid of emotions all together. However, the small smile was all it took to bring all the guilt right back.

"Glad you could make it."

"Ah! N-No thanks for inviting me." Did he just stutter? An awkward silence passes through the trio before Hinata speaks up.

"Ano, I'll go pour the tea." As soon as she leaves them Neji steps forward and places a cool hand on the shorter ninja's forehead causing him to actually jump.

"Are you alright?" He questions lowly in concern. "You're not sick again are you?"

"Nngh, No I'm umm, just a bit tired that's all. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Hn?"

"And I guess I have to admit that I'm kind of nervous." He continues. Before the other could respond they go quiet at the sound of approaching footsteps. After a short moment Hiashi Hyuga and his youngest daughter Hanabi Hyuga round the corner and approach them after what seems like a tiring training session.

"Neji." He nods a greeting at the prodigy who bows his head a little in response. When the man's grayish eyes settle on Sai the pale ninja bows as low as his waist could muster.

"Good afternoon Hyuga-sama. I am honored to be invited into your lovely home."

That seems to have amused the man since he simply chuckles at him. "You must be our dinner guest. Please no need to be so formal. Make yourself at home. Come let us eat." After that he ducks into the dining room and his daughter follows suit quietly. As the other two move to follow, Sai looks over to Neji when his arm is suddenly grabbed gently.

"Relax, we may look mean but I promise we won't eat you." Neji's low whisper causes a shiver to course through his body and he tries to ignore how his cool lips made brief, most likely accidental, contact with the shell of his ear. He smiles at the Jonin with a nod before entering the room.

Sai must admit that the meal was actually enjoyable. The most fun he's had in a while. One might think that dinner with the Hyugas would seem boring but they're actually quite interesting. For the first half of the dinner he was still nervous for his task at hand but as the afternoon turned into night he started to relax. By the time Hanabi stood up to take the dishes to wash, the sun had set a good while of ago and the stars were already taking their places in the dark purple-blue sky. There's no way he'll be able to stay and view the garden now. He won't be able to see anything. So he won't be able to complete his mission. As if reading his mind Neji suddenly turns to frown at him after Hinata gets up to help her sister.

"I'm sorry, you came over to look at the garden and you won't even get the chance to now."

"Oh it's alright, don't worry." He flashes him a reassuring smile before standing to take his leave. "Thank you very much for inviting me once again. I got a good impression of Hyuga hospitality." Hiashi smiles at that and nods his approval at the root nin.

"But you specifically came over for that reason." Neji insists. "Why don't you spend the night here? Then first thing in the morning you can spend as much time in the garden as you like."

"Ah no!" The sudden rise in his voice surprises both of them and he clears his throat before murmuring. "I mean, I couldn't possibly impose."

"Nonsense. I offered didn't I? Besides it's pretty dark and it's not a short walk back to your apartment. You yourself even mentioned that you were tired."

"Yes but—"

"It's really no problem." Hiashi cuts in. "It really is a beautiful garden. And it is quite late."

"But sir—"

"You're tired. So stay and rest." He states, standing up with an air that signifies that the conversation is over. "Goodnight." He exits the room, leaving the two teens alone.

"Come on, let me show you to your room." Sai gulps inaudibly before following his companion out of the room and down another long corridor. They walk in silence for a moment before coming to a stop in front of a sliding door. Neji slides it open and they step into a room more furnished than Sai's whole apartment. There's a very plush futon sitting upon a bed post, two wardrobes, two end tables, a large rug, a ceiling to floor mirror, there's even a fireplace, and a small table accompanied with two cushions for sitting. And to his delight, plenty of artwork on the wooden walls.

"Wow…this is a guest room?"

Neji shakes his head at his reaction and closes the door behind them before opening the wardrobe and taking out extra blankets. "If you want to change, there are a few shirts and pants in here. Oh and if you get chilly here's some more blankets but If you're still too cold come get me, I can light a fire in the fireplace. My room is just a short walk down the hall by the way. The only other room on this side, so it shouldn't be hard to find. Don't be afraid to ask for anything else. If you—"

"Neji-san…" Said teen falters at the artist's boyish giggle. "Relax." He whispers in the same fashion the Jonin did earlier. Neji smiles at him and mushes his head away playfully.

"Alright, one more thing though."

"Hm?"

"Care to talk about what's been on your mind all night?"

"Uh!" His smile drops instantly. "It's nothing, like I said I'm just really tired."

"Hmm." He mumbles, eyeing the teen indifferently. "Promise me one thing then."

"Huh?"

"If something is truly bothering you come to me."

"Nani?" He ignores the way his heart skips a beat and settles on just sitting on the bed and staring at the other blankly.

Neji sets the blankets down and joins him with only inches of space between them. "Rely on me okay? I'll share whatever burden you're willing to share. If you need someone promise to count on me…maybe even more than you would on Naruto and Sakura." He mumbled the last bit so quietly that Sai almost missed it. They both have blush lines across their cheeks and Neji had his head down low enough that his bangs cover his eyes.

"Neji-san…doesn't that…sound a little like…you like m—"

"So with that I bid you goodnight." He cuts him off before he can finish his sentence and rushes out the room before he could even think to respond.

He remains seated and places a pale hand over his heart to try and still its' frantic beating. Could Neji possibly like him? Or is he may be reading too much into this? Either way, he feels incredibly happy. He didn't think someone like him could feel this happy. He doesn't bother to hide his grin as he changes into a loose gray shirt and black Capri-like pants. He feels incredibly warm inside as he crawls under the sheets but as realization dawns on him, his body goes cold. What is he doing? He can't go to sleep. He can't allow himself to enjoy something so precious that he doesn't deserve like Neji's affection. As he lays awake, fighting his internal battle, the sky turns a darker and darker shade of black before a sudden stillness seems to overcome the village. Everything has quieted down. Now's his chance. In a completely robotic, yet graceful movement he's on his feet. He slides the door open without even a whisper of sound. His midnight black eyes scan the darkness as his ears try to pick up on any possible sound of anyone being near. Almost too silently to be possible he makes his way back towards the dining hall. After achieving his destination he wonders in the direction that he saw Hiashi come from before meeting them for dinner. Within seconds he knows he's located his target. The only non-sliding door in the whole manor.

He twists the doorknob and isn't surprised to find it locked. He pulls a dark pin from his ink hair and makes short work of the lock. He lets himself in before closing the door and decides to light a nearby candle rather than flip the lights on. He sighs when he realizes that he's in the right place. There's a huge desk on the far side of the room and many books littered everywhere but what captures his attention is the six bins around the room, all holding scrolls. And of course they're conveniently labeled. He heads straight for the one that says foreign affairs and picks one with a Hidden Mist label on it. He unravels it before quickly skimming the contents. It holds details of a mission in which the Hyuga had apparently hired the rouge demon from the mist: Zabuza. Deciding that it held valuable information he tosses it into his black satchel that he had thrown on before leaving the room and snatches up another and tossing it after only finding trade information with the Sand village. The next one shocks him with direct contact with the Mizukage. As he moves to shove it in his bag he hesitates as the nauseas feeling churns his stomach again. Honestly, what is he doing? Here Neji completely trusts him and even cares for him to a certain extent and here _he _is spiting on their friendship. Taking advantage of all the kindness he has shown him. The first person to show him any kindness that isn't forced or inevitable because of circumstances. It's just not worth betraying the Hyuga of his affections. He rather deal with anything Danzo has to dish out. Just as he was placing the scroll back in its' proper place, the lights suddenly flip on catching him by surprise and temporarily blinding him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Hyuga Lord nearly barks at the youth before him.

**Author's Note: Well there it is. Yep cliffhanger but hoped you liked and feedback welcomed. Also if any suggestions I'm all eyes. Thanks for reading! : )**


End file.
